


Dry Bowser Vs. Waluigi: Minigame Madness

by TolfGennis



Category: Mario Party - Fandom
Genre: Competition, Fire, Party Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser challenges Waluigi to a couple of minigames. They don't go as well for the bony reptile, since the tall lanky human knows a thing or two about party games...





	

Dry Bowser and Waluigi watched the various citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom attempt the infamous minigames of Mario Party on a giant television set in the middle of Toad Toad, with the two heavyweight, defense type characters glancing at each other as they were within a crowd of curious generic folk populating the Mario World.

"Those minigames you always get involved in don't seem so tough," Dry Bowser boasted as he folded his bony arms together, smirking. "I mean, they're just minigames."

"Pah! Wah ha!" Waluigi laughed as he pointed at Dry Bowser, shaking his head. "You need to be on your toes whenever you get involved with these minigames! In fact, you wouldn't last a chance! Why do you think your dumb fleshy cousin is never involved?"

Dry Bowser shook his head. "I can handle certain situations better than my idiotic family member... I don't have any flesh to lose."

"Well then, bone head, let's put that theory to the test!" Waluigi exclaimed, pulling out a ray gun and shooting it at the western direction as he pulled Dry Bowser with him.

A few minutes later, both of the competitors found them in a volcanic area, with it being a Lava Labyrinth as lava spewed everywhere. Waluigi chuckled as he rubbed his hands together, Dry Bowser eying him in confusion as a couple of Magmaarghs popped up and barfed up magma. Dry Bowser noticed Waluigi heading towards the biggest treasure chest first, prompting the skeletal reptile to follow, only for the platform he was standing on to break as he fell into the yellow lava.

"Ha! Couldn't even keep up with yours truly!" Waluigi boasted as he twirled around and got the treasure.

Dry Bowser growled, emerging from the magma as he clenched his fists in anger. "That was rigged! I didn't even know what to do!"

"Tough, numskull! You'll just have to learn on the fly!" Waluigi taunted as he adjusted his mustache, going into another portal as an angry Dry Bowser followed him in.


End file.
